


Just A Little Bit Frustrated

by Akali_Kin



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blushing, F/F, Hand Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character, Trans Killjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin
Summary: “I have had… A very long day.” Viper’s voice was sickeningly soft through clenched teeth, a harsh contrast to the way her fingers clenched and dug into the fabric of Killjoy’s sweater. “So be a dear for me. Be obedient. And I can make this wonderful for both of us.”
Relationships: Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Just A Little Bit Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> This work depicts trans women, not any other fetishistic title or slur. Do not address any trans characters in my stories as such.

The elevator shook slightly as it ascended, the swaying of the large metal box made Viper rub her temple roughly in a poor attempt to sedate the approaching headache. If there had been anyone else in the small elevator with her, no doubt they would have squeezed into a corner to try to get away. Everything about the scientist emanated malice at the moment.

A long day of working had gotten her nowhere with a last minute discovery that had made her throw out almost a weeks worth of tests. Most of her coworkers had expressed it was a good thing, her work had been pointing to a worst case scenario after all, but that didn’t matter. Viper simply hated wasting time. Now that her study was proven incorrect, all her time had been wasted when she could have put it to better use.

Her heels echoed loudly in the hallway as she marched straight through the shared space for the valorant agents, not stopping to check if there was even anyone there. If there was, they were of the right mind to not call out to her. Even ignoring something as simple as coffee or tea, any sort of comfort after a stressful day, Viper went straight for her room and to the peace and quiet it would offer her. Before she even got to her door, she had effortlessly slipped off her heels while walking, dangling them from her fingers. 

The keycard from the lanyard around her neck was swiped over the scanner at her door, buzzing green to let her in. She noticed however, the lock did not click. Her door had already been unlocked. Which could only mean one thing...

“Oh!  _ Hallo _ !” 

Killjoy was sitting cross legged on Viper’s bed, dressed in a relaxing sweater and leggings combo, her features instantly brightening at the sight of the scientist walking through the door. Even though anyone could say that Viper looked like the grim reaper incarnate, there wasn’t a falter at all in Killjoy's smile. Viper did not reciprocate the smile. The heels clattered to the floor next to the door, which was kicked closed behind Viper. 

“You should ask before entering people’s bedrooms.” Viper’s voice was chillingly deadpan as she made her way over to the desk in her room. Stripping herself of her lab coat, Viper tossed it on a chair next to the desk. 

“Oh… Well I thought, since you gave me the keycard, I would sit in here and… do some reading.” Killjoy still kept a peppy step to her voice, waving the book in her hand to show it off. Viper managed to cast a glance toward it for a second, not quite absorbing much besides noticing the book was brightly coloured. 

“And you couldn’t do that in your own room?” She didn’t mean for the words to sound so dismissive, the biting drawl to her tone not helping. If she had any hope of self reflection she would have flinched at it, but she was too frustrated to care. 

“I could have but…” Killjoy uncrossed her legs, hanging them off the edge of the bed and bouncing them a bit as she thought of a way to finish her sentence properly. The silence caught Viper’s attention who turned to look at her, leaning against the table with one hand planted on her hip. Killjoy was looking down at the bed sheepishly, her hand flattening the wrinkles in the sheets. “I just liked the thought of being around... you. Even if you weren’t here.” 

The answer made Viper’s eyebrows rise a bit in surprise. Her body didn’t shift its pose, just settling in quietly at how…  _ sweet  _ the sentiment had been. Though she would never say it out loud. Killjoy looked a little awkwardly around the room, rubbing at the tip of her nose that was starting to look a slight shade of pink. 

“I-If you want though, I can just make you some coffee and be out of your hair.” A wavering little laugh followed after Killjoy’s words, getting her feet underneath her and rising off the bed, shuffling towards the door like a puppy trying to avoid its owner's eyes. Her eyes were downcast as she tried to slip past Viper, worried she had genuinely upset the woman for a moment. 

Killjoy almost fell backwards, finding a sudden force grabbing her arm and pulling her back. She had just barely managed to catch herself before she was forced to bend over, a hand clutching the front of her sweater and yanking her downwards. Warmth touched her lips and it took her a moment to realize Viper was kissing her. 

Her eyes fluttered for a moment before gently closing, letting herself melt into the kiss. The hand that gripped her sweater loosened, instead tracing a line up her neck before threading into her hair. Viper brought both hands to the back of Killjoy’s neck, pulling her closer and subtly running her fingers just behind the girl’s ears, noting how she hummed at the touch. 

The kiss was slow to break apart, Viper pulled back after a moment and enjoyed watching how long it took Killjoy realize what had happened, slowly blinking as her focus returned to the sight in front of her. Her mouth still hung open, her lips shining slightly, tinted pink. Viper took off the lanyard from around her neck, and realized how she was stuck staring at Killjoy’s lips. At her warm round cheeks. At the girl’s soft brown eyes. 

She pulled the lanyard tight between her hands with a snap. Before Killjoy could react, Viper looped it around the back of her neck and yanked Killjoy back in, a quick growl under her breath of “Come here.” the only thing she heard before their lips crashed together. 

Viper had far more expertise than she did, easily controlling the kiss with her tongue and finding all the ways to make Killjoy’s knees feel weak. Viper’s teeth nipped at Killjoy’s lower lip, surprising a whine out of her that just made Viper pull on the lanyard harder, digging it into the back of Killjoy’s neck. It wasn’t long before she felt lightheaded, both at the kiss and at the lack of air that she desperately needed. She tightened her grip on Viper’s hips, her face grew feverishly red. 

“S-sabine!” Killjoy gasped her name when the kiss broke apart, a lewd little pop accompanying it. It sent a dizzying little spark down Viper’s spine just upon hearing it. Her hands gripped Killjoy’s waist, pushing her harder against the wall and pressing their bodies together. Viper let out a long low exhale, feeling Killjoy shiver when the hot air hit her collarbone. 

“I have had… A very long day.” Viper’s voice was sickeningly soft through clenched teeth, a harsh contrast to the way her fingers clenched and dug into the fabric of Killjoy’s sweater. “So be a dear for me. Be  _ obedient _ . And I can make this wonderful for both of us.” She hissed, her lips grazing over Killjoy’s neck as she spoke. 

A soft choked gasp was all Killjoy could let out, not being able to trust her voice after her girlfriend had whispered those words against her skin. She didn’t wait long to answer, nodding her head a bit too forcefully. Viper didn’t even have to look to know. Her fingers dug into the material of Killjoy’s sweater again. 

“Good girl.” A low rumble echoed out of Viper’s throat, punctuating it by pressing her lips once, then twice along the lifeline of Killjoy’s neck. Almost immediately she felt the engineer tense in her hands at the feeling, her head rolling back to give Viper more room to explore, and letting out a high pitched whine too. She curled her lips in a smile. “Very good girl.” 

The sting of nails biting through her clothes faded, Viper’s hands letting go, only to find their way snaking up and under Killjoy’s sweater. The tips of her fingers traced faint lines up Killjoy’s stomach, all the way up until she was tracing the bottom of the girl’s bra with her nails and admiring the engineer’s exposed stomach where her sweater had been lifted. 

The soft material of Killjoy’s bra did little to mask the pressure of Viper’s fingers as they dug into the material, cupping her chest and squeezing it just hard enough until she got a reaction. A strained moan behind pursed lips and Killjoy arching her back to press herself into the touch. A fine reaction. After only a few seconds, Viper’s hands acted as if the barrier of cloth wasn’t even there, finding the girl’s hardened peaks through the material and capturing them between her thumb and forefinger to roughly pinch at. 

“ _ Oh gott…  _ Sabine…” Killjoy’s teeth were clenched, heavy breathing through her nose being a tell tale sign that the Scientist’s ministrations were working wonders on her sensitive body. She fidgeted, pressing her thighs together and sighing at the slightest spark of pleasure it brought her. “Umm.. We- Oh! The bed! W-we can move to the bed.” 

“Hmmm…” Viper let the hum drop low in her chest as she considered for a moment. “No.” 

Killjoy yelped softly, her bra suddenly being pulled down rather roughly and exposing her chest fully. The blush in her face by now had traveled to her chest, tinting her skin pink with embarrassment. Viper’s eyes grew hungry, a hint of a smile reaching them. Her fists grabbed handfuls of Killjoy’s bright sweater, pulling it up more until it reached the engineer’s face and made her cross eyed to look at it. 

There was a moment of silence before Viper arched an eyebrow. 

“Bite it.” 

Killjoy blinked. The command was both funny and… surprisingly attractive. Her lips parted slowly, taking the material into her mouth and clenching her teeth down on it, holding the sweater up and out of the way of her chest. A swift pat on the cheek was a suitable reward, making Viper smile. “Good puppy.” 

Now with free reign, Viper ran both her palms across Killjoy’s bare chest, her thumbs rolling the sensitive nipples between them and listening to the muffled gasps she let out. To Viper, a moan was good, but when it was muffled or restrained, somehow made it all the sweeter to her. Even the unshakable Viper had to let go of a deep sigh in her chest, satisfaction in her simple ministrations doing more for her than expected. Her breath ghosted over Killjoy’s chest, warming her skin and making her squirm. 

“Ahhh… Were you… excited for something special perhaps?” Viper looked up through her eyelashes, her lips parting as she spoke and letting out another sigh, turning into a grin at Killjoy’s back straightening her to full height in surprise. Even the smallest clue was plain before Viper’s eyes. Viper’s mouth moved closer to Killjoy’s breasts, the closer her lips moved to the poor girl’s teased nipples, the louder her poorly suppressed whines became. “Maybe, if you asked nicely. I could consider…” 

“S-sabine p-” As the words left her lips, so did the hem of the sweater, drooping down on her chest before she caught it. The material pressed between her lips again, by her own hands holding it there, biting down hard on the sweater and worried her ‘prize’ could be taken away for her mistake. Instead, Sabine just looked up at her and tapped a pointed nail inbetween the valley of her breasts, waiting for an answer. Killjoy fought through the red in her cheeks. “Please… Your mouth feels… very good. Please?” 

“Much better.” Viper outright purred, stopping her tapping and letting her nail drag down the flushed skin instead, leaving a faint white trail behind it where she scratched. Her hand moved slowly until she could fully cup the girl’s breast in her palm, giving it a teasing squeeze and listening to her coo in thankfulness for the touch. Viper let her tongue poke through her lips, running it along her teeth. 

The difference in height made it easy for her. Viper pursed her lips and huffed out a cool puff of air and watched as the girl’s nipple perked at the sudden attention, followed by her low whine. Teasing was almost too much fun to stop. Almost. 

Viper latched her lips around Killjoy’s nipple, lavishing it with the attention of her tongue. Almost immediately Killjoy’s whines turned into strained moans, the fibers of the sweater between her teeth snapping as her fists clenched and pulled on the shirt tighter. It wasn’t long before Viper’s tongue was replaced with teeth, lightly biting down on the sensitive nub in her mouth. Killjoy stiffened, a shock radiating out from her chest and making her vision go fuzzy as the pain melded with pleasure. 

Her hips wouldn’t stop moving, squeezing her thighs together wasn’t working anymore, her body demanding more. The bulge in her leggings was showing off her desperation quite plainly. Killjoy pressed her hips forward, a shaky sigh coming from her chest as the shamelessly grinding against Viper’s hip felt good enough to lose herself in.

A thump echoed out into the room as Viper pinned Killjoy’s hips against the wall, the action skewing Killjoy’s glasses slightly, and keeping her grinding short and unsatisfying. She flashed a smile to the girl, pinching Killjoy’s nipple in between her fingers and giving an extra firm tug, enjoying her face flinching in pain even as her cheeks grew more bold with her blush. 

“Rather rude, pet.” Viper purred low into Killjoy’s chest, her hand dragging down the girl’s chest and over her stomach. “Rubbing up against me like that.” Her hand went lower, tracing the waistband of her leggings, just barely slipping under the edge. “ _ That’s _ my job.”

Inch by inch, Killjoy felt her leggings slide down her hips. Viper enjoyed disrobing her like this, watching her embarrassment at being exposed. Killjoy’s excitement had made a mess of her leggings, a string of precum trailing from the tip of her cock to the thick material. The flustered engineer let out a string of embarrassed mumblings in german, pulling the hem of her sweater up to cover her thoroughly red face. 

Viper softly tutts her tongue at the sight, cradling the girl’s length in her palms and letting her thumb draw circles over the head, coating her fingers in pre cum. “Eager, aren’t you?” The scientist’s drawl made Killjoy whine again. Viper wrapped her fingers around the stiff length, leisurely stroking it and coaxing her hips to thrust into her palm. 

“There we go. Much better when you let me, isn’t it?” Viper purred deep in her throat, already feeling a wet spot forming on the front of her shirt where Killjoy was pressed against her. Though, her favorite part of teasing her, her reaction, was hidden behind an annoying sweater. 

“Don’t hide, or I’ll stop.” A stern command and a sharp squeeze of her fingers around the girl’s length sent her point across, letting her grip linger just on the edge of uncomfortable before loosening it. “And you wouldn’t want that, would you?”

Killjoy shook her head behind the sweater covering her face, taking most of her courage to lower it just enough to show her eyes. Seeing Viper’s deep green eyes staring back at her was enough to make her heart stop, and her knees shake. 

“That’s it. Be a good girl for me.” Viper’s voice was laced with a fake softness, her tongue running across her teeth with glee as she felt ravenous at the heavy blush painted on Killjoy’s face. Even just a peek of the girl’s flushed nose and cheeks was enough to spur her hands to move quicker, sparing no softness as she roughly ran her fingers across the sensitive head. 

The roughness of Viper’s elegant fingers felt like a pleasure shock, her legs tightly gripping around Viper’s thigh that was pressed between them. A shudder ran through her, leaving her breathless and moaning, and the sweater in her hands slipped through her fingers. With nothing to do, Killjoy let her instincts kick in, and clung to her girlfriend like she was so accustomed to. Her hands struggled to hold Viper’s shoulders before desperately meeting behind the shorter woman’s neck.

“S-ah! Sabine… Mmm, please…” Killjoy’s voice shook between her breaths, her teeth digging into the inside of her lower lip. She leaned closer, whining desperately as Viper’s lips evaded her. “Sabine, I’m c-close. Please. I can’t stay still if...” 

The devilish scientist let out another low chuckle, feeling the warm throb that ran through Killjoy’s length in her hand. Her breath was hot on Viper’s lips, ever dancing just out of reach as she smirked. As if, if she could just be close enough to the girl, but not give her what she wanted, she could eat her embarrassment and moans like a delicacy. 

“I never said you had to stay still.” Viper’s voice was an entrancing growl, working her hands faster. The front of her shirt was a mess, stained more by Killjoy’s excitement the faster she went. Viper made sure she looked her in the eyes before she spoke next. “I want you to cum, just like this, in my hands.” . 

A hurried slurred string of german slipped from Killjoy’s lips, her body tensing and shuddering with the overwhelming feeling of Viper’s hands on her, and the low hum of her voice. But she knew better than to look away. Her eyes never left Viper’s commanding gaze, losing herself in the deep green eyes. Her eyelids grew heavy, fluttering closed as that familiar hot tightness built between her legs.

“That’s it. Give me what’s mine.” Viper hissed through clenched teeth, feeling Killjoy’s legs press around her thigh tightly, watching her breath quickly turning uneven and her eyes glossing over. Her nails dug into the underside of the girl’s erection, forcefully pushing her over the edge of her orgasm, and basking in the satisfaction as she heard Killjoy let out a strained whine when it hit. 

Killjoy was practically hanging off of her neck, her legs losing the strength to keep her standing if not for Viper keeping her upright. Her hips bucked and her mouth hung open in a weak moan. Viper could feel the warmth spreading over her stomach, staining her shirt. Normally she might be mad at it, but every time she saw Killjoy’s mouth turn into a new strained moan from her stroking, keeping the girl’s high going as long as she could, the delicious expressions were worth the mess. 

Viper uncurled her fingers and played with the lust that stuck to her fingers. “You got my clothes dirty.” was whispered next to Killjoy’s ear, a weak shudder running through her at them. 

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Killjoy’s voice was low and came between her soft pants for air, swallowing the lump in her throat and putting a lot of effort to even stand as Viper took a step back from her. Red continued to spread across her cheeks as she saw the extent of her… mess on Viper’s shirt. 

Viper turned her back, her fingers meticulously popping off each button of her shirt until it hung open on her chest, rolling her shoulders to expose her back. She made sure to clean her hands on the piece of cloth before tossing it to the floor in a dismissive wave of her arm. 

Killjoy’s lopsided attempt at pulling her sweater back down to cover herself with one hand was interrupted as she stared at Viper’s bare back, smooth pale skin of the scientist captivating her. It also made her realize Viper hadn’t been wearing a bra. 

Deep green eyes looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at what she saw. “And  _ why  _ are you getting dressed?” 

“Uhh…” Killjoy’s mouth hung open without answering, freezing in place where they were. The controlling power behind the woman’s eyes was incredibly effective at keeping her flustered and stumbling for a response. 

“Oh, we’re not done yet.” Viper flashed a shiver inducing smirk, her fingers peeling away the skirt at her hips and letting it drop to the floor where she stepped out of it. Killjoy’s eyes shamelessly watched the woman's bare ass, hips swaying as she walked, her steps taking her to her closet. 

Viper didn’t even bother to look back as she pushed aside what she affectionately called ‘ugly sweaters’ that Killjoy owned, reaching into the back of the closet and pulling out a sleek black case. A soft click of the latch and the hinges made no noise as the box was opened. Slim, devilish fingers danced over a thin and curved figure in the box, before deciding on something a bit more...ample. 

The box was placed back into the closest without a second glance, letting herself focus on the sleek black leather of the harness in her hands. Running her fingers over the leather, feeling the softest give of it when she pinched it, no rough edges. It was… an odd thing to take pride in, but she was never one to spare quality in her work. 

The leather of the harness hugged her wide hips, barely even having to be adjusted with how often she wore it. She looked between her legs once it settled on her, running her finger along her own jaw as she thought. The dildo attached to the harness was very well crafted, gently curved as Viper had specified, a realistic shape, if not smooth. 

And green. A dappled but shocking green. When she found a colour that worked with black, Viper tended to favour it. She took a touch longer to admire it some more, genuinely considering wearing it under her clothing sometime to surprise Killjoy with it and decided to mark it down on a mental note for later. 

Viper ran her hand through her hair, fixing it and tucking a strand behind her ear before she paused for a moment, tilting her ear behind her to listen for any signs that Killjoy was still in the room, or even breathing. Silence met her for a moment. “Am I going to turn around and see that you undressed like I asked, or am I going to have to do it myself?” 

Almost immediately there was a shuffle and a quiet “eep!” that met her words, letting her know they had been heard. “Thought so.” Viper spoke under her breath, letting out a sigh before brushing her hand over the sheets of the bed, making sure they were soft and flat before turning to sit at the edge. 

She felt powerful, in her own way. Sexuality was empowering. The control, the way she was admired in all her forms, she especially felt powerful with the tool between her legs that could make her girlfriend practically scream her name. Viper enjoyed feeling powerful like that. She felt powerful, for about all of four seconds. 

Killjoy was still on the other end of the room, struggling to get her head out of her sweater, and her pants off her ankles. The state of her made Viper stare openly for a second before sighing deeply, rolling her eyes… and trying very hard to suppress the smile on her lips. 

“Apparently you do need my help to undress.” Viper leaned her cheek into the palm of her hand, patiently waiting for Killjoy to untangle herself from her own clothes.

“ _ N-nein! _ I’m fine! I just uh…” Killjoy was mumbling with utter embarrassment in her voice, letting out a strained gasp as the sweater came off her head and she managed to stumble out of the pants at her feet, adjusting her glasses back on her face when they almost fell off. Now aware that she was being watched, Killjoy tried to use her hands to cover herself feebly. “I got nervous.” 

“Aww. Cute.” Viper curled her voice around the mocking word, a laugh trailing off at the end of her words. Now she could sit up straight, one hand slowly dragging up her thigh and presenting what sat between them in all its glory. Long elegant fingers curled into an alluring call, catching Killjoy’s attention. “Don’t be nervous. Come here.” 

Killjoy tried her best to keep eye contact as she took small furtive steps closer to the bed, but her attention was drawn between Viper’s legs regardless. The sight of the faux length made her hear her own heartbeat in her chest, nervously swallowing as she got closer to her. Viper spread her legs to give Killjoy a chance to stand directly in front of her. 

“Did… you want me to…” Killjoy’s question trailed off, her eyes asking it for her. She kept glancing down between Viper’s legs and back to her face.

“Did you  _ want  _ to?” Viper asked back, her eyebrow raised, grinning at watching Killjoy squirm under her gaze. As if to prove she knew exactly what she was doing, Viper ran a finger slowly up and down the length of the strap, feeling the smooth silicon against her skin with satisfaction. Killjoy couldn’t manage to answer, her eyes cast off to the side, using a bit more force to cover her lap with her hand. 

“Kneel.” 

The heartbeat in Killjoy’s chest jumped with the single word, igniting a warmth in her chest that spread out to warm her body. She couldn’t think of a proper answer to the order than to simply… follow. Slowly, she lowered herself to the ground, placing a hand on Viper’s thigh to steady herself until her knees touched the soft carpeted floor. 

“Good girl.” Viper purred in approval, running a hand through Killjoy’s hair where she knelt, letting her fingers drag just slightly across the girl’s neck and watching her shiver at the touch. She could see Killjoy lean into the touch, and she enjoyed this little moment where Killjoy looked as if she could almost fall asleep. Eyes half closed, her face soft and round, leaning against Viper’s hand with almost… devotion. 

Nothing in her body language gave it away, but still, Viper’s domineering act gave slightly, her other hand gently placing itself over Killjoy’s hand on her thigh, her thumb pressing softly into the girl’s palm. Killjoy responded in kind, squeezing the woman’s thigh for just a second.

“Now. Since you were so eager.” Viper slowed her petting until she was holding Killjoy’s face by her jaw and tilting her face up to meet her. “Why don’t you show me exactly what you wanted to do, hm?” 

The smooth shaft of the toy felt almost cold where it pressed against Killjoy’s cheek, a simple taunt that made her face tint pink. It gave her a lascivious reminder how… ambitious Viper was with her collection. The toy was practically as long as her face. As terrifying as that thought can be sometimes, when it was pressed against her lips, slow and gentle kisses being given to the faux cock, or when her tongue ran under the length, teasing to the moments before she could suck on the head. Those moments were less terrifying and more exhilarating than she would have ever expected. 

Killjoy remembered how much practice she had needed, barely managing to fit the first few inches of the toy into her mouth when she had first came face to face with it, instincts having taken over and she pulled back coughing. Now, Viper got to watch with immense satisfaction as almost half of the toy was swallowed with ease, Killjoy even let it rest in her mouth for a moment as she looked up at Viper with practically doe sized eyes behind her glasses. 

“Oh, you won’t need these anymore.” Viper chuckled softly, pinching the bridge of the girl’s glasses between her fingers and taking them off. With one hand, she lightly pushed on Killjoy’s head to encourage her to continue bobbing her head as she sucked, while with the other she carefully folded the arms of the glasses and sat them to rest on the bedside table. “There. Now we don’t have to worry about them falling off when things get… rougher.” 

Killjoy let out a muffled whine at the words, not stopping her dutifull mouth, doing everything Viper had taught her. She kept her eyes focused on Viper’s face, knowing she was doing well when the fist in her hair pulled tighter, encouraging Killjoy with subtle growls from her chest. Her hand slipped between her thighs, finding a sensitive but firm erection waiting for her fingers to stroke.

“You  _ are  _ being a good little slut just for me.” Viper cooed softly, brushing Killjoy’s bangs out of her eyes so she could watch them closely. The hand on the back of her head suddenly pushed down, the strap pushed against her throat hard enough to make Killjoy gag for a second, her eyes clenching shut. “Ah ah, there you go. You’re almost there.” 

Soft brown eyes filled with tears, her jaw stretched to swallow the faux cock as best she could. The hand in her hair pulled again, a firmer grip to keep her held down, and the sensation sent a spark running down Killjoy’s spine, settling like a fire in her belly. Her thighs were starting to feel warm, realizing with shame and lust she was dripping precum onto them. The sounds of her moans were lost with her mouth full.

The pressure on the back of her head relented, and her body instinctively pulled back, freeing her throat and letting her gulp down air she had so desperately cried for. Literally. Her tears rubbed off on Viper’s thigh where she rested her head, a string of drool falling from her lip as she kneeled there, panting. 

“I'm disappointed.” Viper sighed loudly. She was glaring down at Killjoy, her fingers still intertwined in the girl’s hair. “I was considering giving you a reward if you could finally take the whole thing, and yet…” Only two fingers wrapped around the base of the toy, where it was still dry, meticulously stroking a thumb along the length. 

"I-I'm sorry.” Killjoy’s deep breaths struggled to slow, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she looked at Viper pointing out her shortcoming. Her knees shuffled against the carpet as she crawled forward, raising her head and pressing her lips against the dildo again, even as it slurred her words. “I can do it. I can. I promise."

A low hum grew in Viper’s chest, calmly staring down at Killjoy who was languidly dragging her lips across the length of the toy to kiss it. Viper pushed the girl’s bangs out of the way of her eyes, her fingers dragging down Killjoy’s cheeks. Killjoy pulled back so she could look into Viper’s eyes, feeling a string of drool being wiped from her lips.

“I’m not letting you off for air this time.”

The comforting touch of Viper’s hands on her face suddenly gripped her tighter, the gasp that Killjoy let out was cut short, her tongue being pinned in her mouth by the woman’s thumb. Another thumb invaded her mouth, tugging at her cheek as Viper leaned in close, blocking out the dim lamp that lit the room. In the shadows, the only thing that looked bright was Viper’s deep green eyes.

“I don’t care if you  _ choke _ . Do you understand me?” 

“Y… Yesh…” Killjoy felt embarrassed at the slur in her words, trying to nod her head to make it clear but being held in place regardless. Viper took a second to judge Killjoy’s face, sharp eyes blinking slowly. Her finger’s continued to explore the girl’s mouth while she watched, running over her teeth, feeling Killjoy’s drool run down her wrist. 

“Hmm? Good.” Viper hummed. Her fingers slipped free of Killjoy’s lips, a soft shudder running across her skin as she did. She barely could take a breath in from her now unhandled face before there was a push on the back of her head, catching her by surprise as the toy was thrust into her throat immediately. “Get to work.” 

Killjoy’s hands squeezed Viper’s thighs, a strained and choked cough coming from her throat. Viper pulled her off the toy, gripping brown locks of hair tighter in her fist, before pushing her back down. 

“Wider.” Viper’s hiss came through clenched teeth, giving a sharp tug on the hair in her fist. She struggled to hold back from biting her own lip, the sight of Killjoy with tears in her eyes, lips puffy and pink, hair a mess. Viper’s lip upturned in a shaky grin. “How awfully cute you are, when you’re struggling for air.” 

A strained whine was choked in Killjoy’s throat, her hands gripping Viper’s thighs tight enough to leave red marks on her skin. She couldn’t breath, the toy pressing against the back of her throat, her heart hammering in her chest like it could escape. Another groan, catching in her chest as a weak cough, Killjoy’s thighs shook as she started to fidget the longer she couldn’t breath. 

Her lips touched something smooth. Leather. With a nervous flutter, Killjoy opened her eyes, her nose pressed against the harness, blinking away the tears that ran down her face. A rough attempt to swallow failed, with the faux cock in her throat, her drool leaking from her lips and running down her chin. A low husky laugh built in Viper’s chest, pulling Killjoy by the hair until the toy slipped from between her lips. 

“You  _ really  _ wanted your reward, didn’t you?” Viper cradled Killjoy’s face in her palms, helping the girl wipe some of the mess from her lips, an impish smile on her own. 

“I told you I could do it.” Killjoy let out lustdrunk giggles, feeling light headed and still getting used to being able to breath again. Her tongue stuck out from between her lips, cheekily poking at Viper’s thumb when it brushed against her lips. 

“You just needed the right encouragement.” Viper took a more forceful grip of Killjoy’s face, watching as Killjoy seemed to melt further into her hands at the act. The word ‘playful’ is not often one used for Viper, but the best description of a ‘playful’ push ended up with Killjoy sitting on her ass, her hand subconsciously finding itself inching towards her lap again, where a strained and ignored erection persisted. Viper had moved back on the bed, spreading her legs to prominently display the strap between her legs. “Now… Come here, little mouse.” 

Anticipation, nervousness, gidiness. All exceptionally accurate reasons Killjoy was biting her lower lip at the sight, the bright green of the toy reflecting in her eyes. Her first attempt at standing… failed, slightly. Her knees shaking too much to support her, the lustful giggling fumbling into a nervous laugh as she tried again, using her arms more to support herself as she crawled over Viper’s legs. Her thighs hugged Viper’s hips, tensing harder when her erection pressed against the toy’s length, sending a light shiver up her spine. Two hands rested on Killjoy’s hips, one by one the finger’s gripping with a controlling force.

“Oh… my. I always forget how um… big it is.” Killjoy muttered under her breath, the tip of the dildo now pressed against her skin, measuring halfway up her waist. The sound of her heart beating in her chest picked up again. 

“Really?” Viper rolled the purr off her tongue with an impish teasing behind it. Her fingers practically crawling over Killjoy’s hips like they were alive, digging the tips of her nails into the girl’s backside.. “But you always take it so well for me.” 

The nails dug in deeper, eliciting a soft gasp of surprise from Killjoy who took it as a sign to raise her hips. The toy dragged across her skin, the drool on it cooling when it touched her, making her shiver. 

“ _ Oh gott… _ ” Killjoy whispered, clenching her teeth as the head of the faux cock pressed against her entrance, sliding off after a moment and making her flinch. Viper was barely moving her hips, taking control of Killjoy’s to make her rock back and forth against the toy. “Sabine… P-please.” 

“Are you begging already?” Viper chuckled from deep in her chest, resisting the urge to lick her lips at how adorable Killjoy’s face looked. Thoroughly used and frantic for pleasure. Her nails dragged over Killjoy’s thighs, intent on leaving red lines as a memory. 

Fervent nodding answered her, Killjoy tried to drop her hips but was stopped by Viper’s palms on her thighs holding her back. Viper smiled with something like lewd pride, seeing how Killjoy begged with her eyes.

“So pitiful.” Viper teased, sliding her palms up and onto the girl’s hips. “So pliable.” Squeezing tightly at the softness on Killjoy’s hips, her smooth skin, how warm she was to the touch. “Such a pretty little thing.” Teeth showed behind Viper’s smile, stilling her hands for a moment before sharply pushing down. 

Killjoy suddenly gasped, her lips forming a perfect O. The toy smoothly fit inside of her, the same it had so many times before, and just as before, each blissful inch made her toes curl. Her legs spread more, lowering herself upon the length of the dildo, the thickness of it grinding against her inner walls and letting out a shameful moan at the feeling. She could feel how her erection was twitching in time with her quickening heartbeat, pressed against Viper’s stomach.

Her ass pressed as close to Viper’s thighs as she could manage, softly groaning at the satisfying fullness. Killjoy crumpled the sheets in her fists on either side of Viper’s head, who was watching her face melt in pleasure. The woman let out a mockingly comforting coo, stroking her hand down Killjoy’s waist and between her legs. Viper’s fingers around her cock made her jump, barely giving it any attention, but just enough to tease that it was there with a firm squeeze.

“Start moving.” Viper gave encouragement by pinching the meat of Killjoy’s thigh between her fingers, watching her jump at the little spark of pain and letting out an airy chuckle at her reaction. “Come on. Don’t make me wait.” 

Killjoy nervously smiled, her lips parting in a soft gasp. Having just moved her hips slightly was enough to send a jolt of pleasure rushing up her spine. Slowly, her hands relaxed and let go of the sheets, weakly resting on Viper’s shoulders for support. 

Her hips could only make it halfway off the dildo, thighs shaking enough that she felt she could collapse. The moan was muffled by Killjoy biting her lower lip as she dropped her hips back down. It was slow, taking all of her energy to keep herself steady as she built up a rhythm to her movement, spreading her legs wider to keep her balance and she went.

“Faster.” Viper hissed greedily, her fingers digging into Killjoy’s plush backside, spreading it more for her perverse intentions. The order was followed dutifully, making Killjoy bounce slightly with how fast she was riding Viper. Her sight was lost in pleasure, mouth hung open to moan freely and gasp for air. She grabbed Viper’s waist to steady herself, feeling lightheaded with the buzz of pleasure that was spreading out from her core. 

Killjoy was muttering under her breath in german, the lurid curses sounding delightful to Viper’s ears. A hard push on Killjoy’s hips made the toy bottom out inside her suddenly, her thighs seizing and clinging tightly to Viper’s hips before a full body shudder ran through her. Without being told what to do, Killjoy started riding Viper’s faux cock again, pressing down harder when she bounced, trying to chase that same spark of pleasure she just felt again.

  
  


“Not good enough.” 

Killjoy’s heart skipped a beat, her hazy mind suddenly pulled back to reality when her back hit the mattress. An embarrassing noise left her lips, like a whine that got caught in her throat. Viper was leaning over her, the woman’s hand pressed against her chest to keep her pinned to the bed, nails digging into her chest.

“I want to hear you cry.” 

A palm pressed against the base of Killjoy’s throat, tightness that matched the scientist’s name constricting around her neck. Viper’s lips were inches from hers. She couldn’t move with the hand on her throat, only left to squirm desperately under her. 

“I want to hear my name on your lips, and those pretty little noises you can’t hold back.” 

Viper dug her nails into Killjoy’s thigh, thrusting her hips forward hard enough to shake the bed. The wonderful moan that Killjoy let out hung in the air, settling a fire in Viper’s chest before it dropped lower. She pulled her hips back, ruining that moan as Killjoy choked on it in surprise, before thrusting back in and burying the toy to the base inside of her. 

The curve of the toy pressed hard against something very sensitive inside Killjoy, making her vision explode with white stars that left her dizzy and gasping for air. The hand at her throat tightened again, making her head spin. That was the spark Killjoy wanted. Her legs felt numb, being pushed up and apart by Viper, leaving her little more than to be pinned and pushed into the bed. 

Viper kicked her hips up as she thrust, enjoying the delicious whimpers and moans they were able to draw out of the sheepish girl beneath her. She was so soft, so easy to push down. So easy to make a mess of. Viper practically purred at the sight of the poor girl’s cock, leaking precum onto her stomach, twitching desperately each time she thrust into her. 

“My, you must be enjoying this. Here I thought you were tired out on me already.” Viper let out a rough chuckle, steadying her breath from her own exertion. She let a finger drag through the precum on Killjoy’s stomach before rubbing a finger in quick circles against the sensitive head of her erection. Killjoy just let out a strained whine, her face contorting in embarrassment and pleasure. 

Her hand stroked along the length of the erection, maddeningly light for how Killjoy whined and shook beneath her. Whispered soft little pleas fell from Killjoy’s lips, repeating “Please... Please, please Sabine, please…” under her breath as she gripped the bed frame above her head. Her eyes could barely focus on Viper’s face, even though she was right in front of her, her eyes hazed over with desperation. It made Viper… hungry. 

Killjoy gasped. Loudly. Her eyes watered suddenly, a pained whimper slipping from her. Viper had cupped her hand around the girl’s sensitive balls, squeezing lightly again to force another shudder to run through Killjoy’s body. 

“No. If you want to cum. You cum… just… like… this.” Viper punctuated her words with rough thrusts of her hips. Killjoy couldn’t move beneath her an inch. Viper controlled her pleasure and her pain. She gave her both, mixing them and overloading the girl’s mind until she was left without words, choked moans and shuddering gasps all that she could do. 

Viper could see it, she could read Killjoy’s body language like it was second nature to her. Her face was flushed, the pink spreading to her ears. She was holding her breath between gasping for air, and her hips were rising to meet Viper’s thrusts. She let go of Killjoy’s throat, only to dig her fingers deep into thick brown hair and give it a rough pull, making Killjoy arch her back in surprise and cry out.

“Good. Let it out.” Viper whispered through clenched teeth. Her core was aching, refusing to slow down for even a second. She gave another squeeze of her hand, watching Killjoy flinch at the feeling and confuse pain with pleasure. “I want all of it.” 

Killjoy’s hips were shaking, locking her ankles behind Viper’s back to hold on. She felt like she was about to fall, her heart racing, overheating. Her whole mind only saw the woman in front of her, and how the waves of her orgasm were building between her legs. Her mind was running blank, not even aware of the loud moans she was letting out. Viper was so close to her, her breath on Killjoy’s lips. 

“I want all of you.” 

Killjoy let go of the bed frame, wrapping her arms around the back of Viper’s neck and pulling her closer. Her legs locked around Viper’s waist, clinging to her as hard as she could as she shook, the pleasure of her orgasm hitting her so hard that tears fell from her eyes. She couldn’t move. She didn’t want to move. Her whole body felt electrified and melting into static, seconds ticking by that she lost track of. The peak of her pleasure slowly drained from her, along with her strength.

Viper lay still, her face buried in Killjoy’s hair. It was warm, very warm, and soft. Viper was not one to enjoy exertion, or how people sweat, but… She nestled her forehead further into Killjoy’s hair for a moment. Letting herself… relax in it. 

Something in her chest kicked her back, feeling slightly shameful at such a display. Pushing herself off of Killjoy, she could see the rise and fall of her chest as she gasped for air to return to her, her arms laying limply beside her head. Viper sat back on her knees, gently laying a hand on Killjoy’s hips and another on the harness at her waist before she started to pull the toy out of her. Killjoy flinched, a soft whimper echoing in the room, making Viper stop.

“Relax.” Viper’s voice was hoarse and low. Her hand rubbed small circles against Killjoy’s hips, giving her a moment to breath before she tried to move again. Viper had to admire when she pulled it out, an egotistical glint in her smile at how she had trained Killjoy to take the size of her favorite toy. 

She undid the straps of the harness, tossing it to the side of the bed and was surprised to find her own thighs wet with her excitement. She was too tired to do anything about it though, brushing the feeling off with a huff and swiping some away with her fingers.

“Sabine.” Killjoy’s voice was small, an exhausted whisper. Her hands rest on her chest sheepishly, closing her legs to cover herself even as her thighs shook.

Viper looked up from where she sat on her knees, straightening her back. “What is it?” There was no bite to her words, even though she held a stoic face. 

“Sabine...” A soft plea. Killjoy extended her arms, shaking slightly from the exhaustion that weighed them down. Viper felt that same kick in her chest again, something softer than a growl building in it. Killjoy’s hair was spread across the pillow and frizzy, her face pink, lips red from her biting, her stomach was still covered with her excitement. She was a mess. 

One that Viper leaned over, placing her hand over Killjoy’s and pressing it to the mattress.

  
“.... Useless.” 

Viper whispered the words against Killjoy’s lips before sealing them in a kiss. Killjoy’s arms loosely wrapped around her neck, weakly pulling her deeper into the kiss. Viper lashed her tongue against Killjoy’s until she submitted enough, growing dulcet when she felt she was enough in control. The bed rustled as Viper lay down next to her, not breaking the kiss as she went. Killjoy quickly warmed Viper’s body with her own warmth, though the mess on her stomach had grown a little cold when exposed to the air. Viper only grumbled about it under her breath, putting up with it for how happy Killjoy sounded to be… cuddling. 

Viper let her body relax, just slightly, letting out a sigh as she rested her head on the pillow. Killjoy was pressed against her neck, happily nuzzling further against her and humming slightly. Her hands were wrapped around Viper’s waist in a hug, stroking over Viper’s back almost absent mindedly, relishing in the physical contact. 

Her hand slipped lower, resting on Viper’s wide hips. Then pressed over her thighs, the fingers dragging across the soft skin and reaching for...

“Hands off.” Viper exhaled through her teeth, not even opening her eyes to catch Killjoy in the act. Not that it was a bad act even. Killjoy pulled her hand back, laying it across Viper’s back again and puffing out her cheeks in a pout.

“But I want to. It’s only fair.” Her voice was as close to a stereotypical whine as it could get, accompanied by the fact she hid her face in Viper’s neck where her voice was muffled. 

“Ugh. Fine. Next time I’ll sit on your face.” Viper huffed unenthusiastically, busying herself with twirling Killjoy’s hair in her fingers. She couldn’t deny smiling at how Killjoy still jumped in her arms slightly at how forward she had been with her words. “Will that shut you up, hm?” 

The ever so subtle joke made Killjoy suppress a laugh, tightening her lips to not let it up, giving herself away with a single snort she had let out and tried to cover up. Now knowing she had failed, Killjoy gave up and let herself chuckle openly. “Hmm. Maybe it just might.” 


End file.
